One Month And Then That's The End
by Kekkan
Summary: "Kyo-neechan, can I have a biscuit? Please" Who's the girl that sounds like everyones beloved Tamaki-Sempai? Read to find out.
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, I do own the plot and the OC Alisa.

~Haruhi's P.O.V~

Her sandy blonde hair swayed behind her as she walked across the room. All eyes were on her as she walked up to the teachers' desk. She was talking to the teacher no one could tell what she was saying. Her electric blue eyes held no emotion what so ever. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite place whom. Her long hair wrapped around her as she spun away from the teachers' desk to be facing all the other students.

"Hello. My name is Alisa, Alisa Price. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her eyes still held no emotion but she had a smile plastered on her face her voice was sickly sweet.

"You will sit in front of Hikaru Hitachiin."

The girl simply nodded at the teacher and walked towards the twins and me, her eyes flicked between the two until her eyes rested on Hikaru.

"You must be Hikaru Hitachiin. Please take care of me."

We were all lost for words. How would she be able to tell which twin was which when she doesn't even know them. It's like she already knew them.

~Hikaru's P.O.V~

"Hello. My name is Alisa, Alisa Price. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Alisa Price. Her name I know it but how? She had a smile on her face but her electric blue eyes held no emotion. Her voice was sweet but still sounded dangerous.

"You will sit in front of Hikaru Hitachiin."

Me. She has to sit in front of me. I looked over to Kaoru who also had a seat in front of him vacant. We smiled at each other knowing that the new girl won't be able to tell the difference. She nodded at the teacher and made her way towards us. Her eyes flickered between Kaoru and myself until her eyes rested on me.

"You must be Hikaru Hitachiin. Please take care of me."

The room went silent. Everyone turned to look at the new girl in awe. She sat down in front of me not even noticing the intense looks she was getting. Even the teacher was looking at her like she was some kind of goddess.

"Is everyone done staring? I do want to learn you know." Everyone jumped at the hate that was in her words. It was like venom extremely deadly.

The teacher jumped in surprise and started the lesson. I didn't bother paying attention I was too busy watching the girl in front of me. She was looking out the window with an odd emotion on her face, I followed her gaze and saw she was watching our king. However she wasn't watching him in awe I noticed her expression turn to disgust. She didn't like the king hmmm. I wonder what her type is then. An evil grin flickered across my face. I just happen to know how to find out. The Host Club. The bell rang signalling the start of lunch break, I walked to Kaoru and told him what had happened confusion was etched into his features until realization hit him.

"So you're saying, that if she goes to the host club we can find out what type of guy she likes because she doesn't like Tamaki-Senpai?" My twin also had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Haruhi was watching us with amusement. But the new girl was watching Haruhi with suspicion. She couldn't tell could she? She's only been here for what an hour and a half and she's most likely already suspicious that Haruhi's a girl. No. I need to calm down. There's no way she could tell. Maybe she likes Haruhi. Could 'he' be her type? I'll have to wait until after school to find out.

Kaoru and I started walking to our conversational French class when Alisa walked past us. Her hair was swaying behind her as she walked. I hadn't noticed before but her skin was lightly tanned like the sun kissed it. Any guy would die to have her. I mean if a guy didn't he must be mental. I completely forgot that I was watching her as she spun making part of her hair dance around her and the rest of it spiral out around her.

"Why are you staring?"

Her voice wasn't sharp and dangerous it was more like a nervous stutter. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she had a small frown.

"Sorry, my brother completely spaced out. He didn't mean any harm by it." I was confused what did he mean I didn't mean any harm by it. I looked back over to Alisa but noticed she was gone. I heard papers being shuffled from the floor, I looked down and realized what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

My voice must have surprised Alisa; She let out a small yelp and jumped back causing the papers to scatter around her.

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

Hikaru's voice must have surprised Alisa; she let out a small yelp and jumped back causing the papers to scatter around her. The image it created was breath taking. She sat on the floor her skirt hiked up her thighs her knee high socks slid down slightly the papers scattered around her and tears about to fall out of her blue eyes. It truly was an amazing image. Hikaru looked lost so I stepped in.

"Umm… Alisa. Do you need help?"

Alisa's eyes immediately flicked up to look into mine. She looked hurt. I stood slightly and held out my hand. She collected all the papers and stood up brushing past my hand. She fixed up her socks and skirt and walked into the conversational French room my brother and I were about to walk into, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be an interesting year.

We walked into the classroom and saw Alisa sitting at the very back alone. All the girls were glaring at her and all the guys were pretty much drooling over her. Her eyes were once again void of emotion. Something about her made me want to protect her. I couldn't place why. I just know that I want to protect her.

~Alisa's P.O.V~

I can't believe them. I can't help what I look like. It's not like I want guys drooling over me. I looked out the window to avoid the girl's glares and then I saw him. The host clubs king. My brother. Tamaki Suoh. He looked up. He was looking into the window when our eyes met. He looked dazed. It was as if he didn't even notice he was looking at me. I guess he wouldn't. He doesn't even know I exist. I guess 'Dad' didn't tell him about me. Everything's about to become oh so interesting. I turned my attention to the board and started to write down the notes that they had sprawled across the board. My fringe started to fall across my face hiding my eyes and obscuring my view of the board. A chill ran up my spine the tingling feeling it left was new to me. I always felt disgusted after having chills ran up my spine. I guess that's because all the guys looked at me lustfully not lovingly. Love. Is it as pure as everyone makes it out to be? Honestly I don't know. My mother is the only person that loves me and my father never even anything to do with me after 10 years ago but that's why I came here. I hope that Tamaki will be able to work it out before I have to leave. I was given a month. Éclair said that I could have a month to try and get Tamaki to realize that I'm his sister if I can't I must return to France without him knowing. I think it'll be nearly impossible for Tamaki to work it out, I mean it took him forever to find out that the short one with brown hair was really a girl.

The rest of the day I was in a daze trying to work out how to let him know without actually saying it. If he couldn't tell he doesn't need me in his life. It was the end of the day all the host club members had already left to get ready. I walked down the halls until I found the door to music room #3. The host club. I walked through the doors and was met with red rose petals. They were all over the floor scattered everywhere. Each host was sitting down with guests. The second tallest one noticed my presence and walked towards me his dark hair sat just where his glasses started his eyes were like coals. If I remember correctly this one's Kyoya Otori.

"Hello and welcome to the host club. Which host would you like to sit with today?" his voice was monotone. I was warned about him by Éclair apparently he's the one that knows everything. I need to keep a low profile or he can help me. An evil grin spread across my lips.

"Kyoya-sempai could I sit with you? I mean you are my type and all." I made a light blush flick across my cheeks. If anyone knew about acting that would have to be me. I've had plenty of practice and I guess I'm just like my idiot brother. Kyoya eyed me with suspicion. It felt like my body was going to burst into flames; his gaze was so intense it was like he was studying me as I stood there. I noticed all the conversations stopped and all eyes were turned to me, most of the girls were glaring at me the others just looked at me disapprovingly. I pretended not to notice as I stood waiting for Kyoya's reply.

"Why don't you sit with the clubs king he has a bit of free time right now."

All the girls by now were glaring at Kyoya obviously because he suggested that I sit with their Tamaki.

"Okay. If that's what sempai wants." I smiled sweetly and added extra sweetness to my words. I skipped over to where Tamaki was seated watching the short brown haired girl. His gaze flickered from her to me as he realized I sat down across from him.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" He sounded so hurt. As if he wasn't used to it.

"Because I don't like Tamaki. I like someone else." Tamaki looked at me in surprise.

"Why did you say Tamaki when you said my name but Kyoya-sempai when you were talking to Kyoya?" I froze as realization hit me. I had said Tamaki's name differently to Kyoyas.

"You'll have to wait and see." I hadn't noticed there was a door behind me until Tamaki's face turned a deathly white.

"Umm… Tamaki-sempai are you okay?"

"Alisa Price?" I froze in fear I spun around to become face to face to Umehito Nekozawa. The love of my life and my fiancée. I didn't know that he came to Ouran but I guess I haven't spoken to him for 3 years and I haven't seen him for 10 years. The only problem is he could leak out my secret.

"Nekozawa how did you know it was me?" He hasn't seen me for so long I was starting to think that he forgot about me. That I was no longer important. A pain nagged at my heart there was something wrong or something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. Everyone was signaled that it was the end of club activities and that everyone had to go home but I was still standing there in the presence of the person I love and I had no idea what to do. He turned and walked away from me. It was the same as that time when was being taken back to France he walked away from me and never turned back not even after I called out his name. I knew it was going to happen again. I walked to the apartment complex I was staying at and ran up the stairs I burst through the door and threw my stuff on the floor I walked into my room and sunk down into me bed. I started to curl around myself as the tears started to fall down my cheeks. I knew I was going to cry myself to sleep like I did the last time. But this time is different. I have to have him again tomorrow and so on for a month. I don't know whether I'll be able to handle it or not.

I hope you liked this story! I thought it would be interesting for it to become a NekozawaXOC but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. Originally my OC Alisa wasn't going to be connected to Tamaki but as I was writing that's just how it started to form.

Read and Review.

rawr-rawr-I-Be-Emo-rawr-rawr


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, I do own the plot and the OC Alisa. THis was once on my other account TheEmoPrincess but I changed it to this account! Enjoy!**

~Alisa's P.O.V~

As I reached the gates of Ouran Academy I fiddled with the horrendous 'fashion statement' that the girls at Ouran are forced to wear. Everyone started whispering they were obviously in shock that I would be wearing this hideous piece of clothing. I stopped fiddling with the dress and started to swirl strands of my curly blonde hair around my fingers letting it drop and then bounce back up. I walked past all the bickering girls and sent them all, my friendliest and fakest smile I could muster at the present moment.

"Kyoya-sempai, you shouldn't let that disgraceful being in the host club she'll only dirty your name. She's rude and arrogant."

"Don't forget the fact that's she's a pampered princess!"

I stopped and looked across the garden where Kyoya was standing with two girls from my class one was a short and chubby girl with glasses and blonde shoulder length hair. The other was a tall lean girl with waist length mahogany hair and neon green eyes. I started making my way towards them ignoring all the other comments that were aimed at me.

"You know I could sue you for defamation of my character." Both girls spun to look at me shock evident on both of their faces.

"Uh… We're sorry but we need to go now sempai."

The girl scurried away like I was some kind of disease that was deadly. I spun around and walked away from Kyoya not knowing how to explain everything that I know.

I walked into the classroom and all the girls ran over to the Hitachiin twins, I walked past Haruhi and stopped as I felt someone tug at me wrist. I looked down and followed the hand that was stopping my movement and traced it back to Hikaru. His amber hair was spiked up like always, his ember gaze held me captive. In the depths of his eyes I saw all his emotions; hate, regret and disappointment.

"Did you really say that the host club was useless and a waste of time?" His voice was soft if you couldn't clearly tell which twin was which you would have been confused if this was Hikaru or Kaoru. But I knew. Just from the way they stand and how they speak.

I could lie or I could tell the truth.

"Yes."

His eyes darkened and his grip on me tightened. His eyes asking me to tell him I was lying that this was just a joke.

"Why do you even care?" Venom seeped into my voice as I remembered that all of them had forgotten me. My heart started to hurt and so did my head. I had to make him remember and I only had a month. One month and then that would be it.

When Hikaru didn't reply I yanked my arm out of his grasp and walked to my chair. I didn't care what anyone said about me. I was used to it. Right?

_ Time Skip (After School)_

I walked down the halls past the bickering girls, slowly but gradually I made my way to the host club. Yet again all girls' eyes were on me as I walked into the host club. I walked over to Kyoya my strides sure but strong.

"Kyoya, I need to talk to you."

Kyoya spun shock evident on his face. Everyone in the host club stopped and looked at me.

"She just. . ."

"Sounded like. . ."

"Tamaki-sempai"

The twins had popped up and finished each other's sentences. Like always.

"Really now. . . You haven't worked it out?" Everyone spun to look at Nekozawa. My eyes widened in shock but then turned to a glare. No one dared to break our connection. Kyoyas eyes immediately widened.

"Alisa, can you call me Kyo-neechan."

I smirked. So the great Kyoya was finally realizing who I was. I thought he would have known from the moment I walked through the door.

"Kyo-neechan, can I have a biscuit? Please~" I pushed my bottom lip out making me pout and I manipulated my voice to make me sound childish. I looked into Kyoyas eyes and then it clicked. Within the depths of his onyx eyes I could easily see that he now knows who I am.

"Why?"

I had never seen Kyoya so at loss with his words.

"Hmm. . . Because mistress said she wanted to give me a gift for my birthday so I asked for this. Isn't she nice?"

It was a rhetorical question.

Kyoya started walking and I hurried after him, "Kyo-neechan, You can't tell Tama-neechan." Kyoya flipped around and sent me a look that clearly asked why not.

_Time Skip (After the club)_

It was nearly impossible to explain it all to Kyoya I never thought it would be this confusing. Atleast I had some of my problems off my chest and I'd be able to sleep tonight.

**I had writers block but I wanted to put this up. :L Don't hate me! Anywho. . . This used to be on my other account TheEmoPrincess. **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club; I do own the plot and the OC Alisa. For the next few chapters it's just gonna be host club time. Enjoy.**

I twirled a strand of me honey gold hair around my creamy finger, I tugged on the sleeve of my dress nervously as I sat across from the Hitachiin twins, their eyes were wandering around the vast room, an odd silence drifting around us. I had a feeling a certain question would end up being asked. No matter what I did to avoid it, it would always come.

"So . . ." Karou's voice was soft and jittery obviously nervous that I would snap at him or glare. My eyes moved up to meet his, my gaze was unwavering against his nervous stare. He started again slowly and soft, almost a whisper. "How, how could you, umm . . . How could you tell me and Hikaru apart?"

My eyes drifted down to his hands that were fiddling nervously with a piece of paper. "First of all, you're supposed to say Hikaru and I, secondly. That's a secret my dear and you needn't know the answer." My smile faltered as his eyes snapped up to look at me a look of disgust swirling in the depths of his amber pools, "Sorry. If I offended you or something." I looked down as I stood up, the dress dancing around me as I turned to leave. I guess it just didn't click, even though I always used to call him that. Now he's disgusted. He probably won't want to talk to me anymore. I turned back to look at the twins, both had a look of disgust etched onto their god like features, Hikaru's eyebrows were nit together and Karou looked like he was about to throw up.

So they truly forgot about me huh? It's as if I never existed.

**Day 3 Done. Read and review please.**

**Please, Please. Please! **


	4. The Past's Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club; I do own the plot and the OC Alisa. Tis chapter isn't just host club time and there's a reason for it.**

A 5-year-old Alisa waddled out of her father's hands to her brother, Tamaki. His violet eyes shone although there was no sunlight. It was winter and the ground was covered in thick and pure white snow. Alisa's hair reached just past her earlobes, it was a bright blonde. Her blue eyes searched around her brother's shoulder, looing for her mother.

A bright smile aligned her features as her mother came into view, her brother walked towards their mother with her in his arms, Anne smiled a genuine smile as her two children played with each other on their journey towards each other. Her smile faltered as their father made his way through the snow his mother following closely behind. Her thin lips were set in a scowl and she eyed the tow children with disdain, she walked in front of her son and faced the woman he loved straight on. "You may keep Tamaki with you until he reaches a certain age but you will give the young girl to the Tonnerre family, they will take care of her and raise her as a servant, they will teach her all she needs to know. I wish for her to never appear in front of either of you again. Do you understand? However, as soon as you give Tamaki up to us you may see your daughter again. Under the condition that you will never see Tamaki. Is this understood?" Her dark eyes watched for the young ladies reaction, she bowed her head and started to slowly sob, silent tears rolling down her cheeks and landing in the pure snow beneath her.

She turned her back on the old lady and walked towards her young daughter and son, she picked her daughter up into her arms and held out her free hand for her son. She passed the young girl to her father before brushing past her mother-in-law. All that was said was a soft whisper. "I understand." With that said she walked away and into the small cottage, she shared with her young children but now her young boy. Her family had been torn apart and there was no way to fix it.

As she fell asleep with her son in her arms one thought drifted through her mind. _I hope they can meet at least once. I don't want them to forget each other and end their lives not knowing._

**I know that Anne (Tamaki's mother) Works at the Tonnerre manner but that was decided by the grandmother of Tamaki and I thought it would work that she sees her daughter again and tells her the stories of Tamaki and that's why she goes to Ouran. Just to answer any questions that you may have had.**

**Read and Review! **

**Please. **


End file.
